


And then Came Sherlock

by Inactive Account (sassybleu)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Before and After, Fluff, Humor, IDK it's unique, Life History, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:52:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassybleu/pseuds/Inactive%20Account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five ways that John's life had been changed after Afghanistan, and one thing that he changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Cyrano Connection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/929821) by [pringlesaremydivision](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pringlesaremydivision/pseuds/pringlesaremydivision). 



> The entire basis of this fic was inspired by the line "And then came Sherlock".

John Watson was am invalided army doctor. He’d gone to uni and had graduated at the top of his class before he’s signed up for the military to go into to Afghanistan war. He’d always been a charming man throughout all his life. As a child, John was always among the popular; what made him stand out was that he was among the caring as well. Falling into the middle of a venn diagram that had little other individuals in it. So him becoming a doctor, and then furthering his efforts of care by signing up for the military were not surprises. John was a depressed, invalided army doctor, who lived for little to no reason.

And then came Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4/13/15: Please do not duplicate or post this content elsewhere without consent.


	2. Chapter 2

In Afghanistan, John had learned to love the heat. While he was there, he’d help hundreds of people; operating in every possible situation that could have happened. He had never been one to like the heat much, but he didn't really have a choice when he’d signed up to be thrown headfirst out into the sand. As a child, John had loved the snow. Every Christmas he’d sit by his window in his small bedroom with Harry; hot chocolate in their hands, and they watch the snow fall in silence. If they were lucky, and mother let them stay up later, she’d sit with them and sing Christmas carols. As he grew up, he began to see snow as less magical and more as an obstacle. When he’d gotten used to Afghanistan, he’d pushed the thought that he hated snow into his head. He’d forgotten the joy of it.

And then came Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4/13/15: Please do not duplicate or post this content elsewhere without consent.


	3. Chapter 3

John’s blog held little to no importance to him. He really had nothing to update on it; the only reason he kept it going was because he knew his therapist read it, like she was checking him for his “homework”. He’d write about people he saw throughout his way on daily commute to work, or he’d write about how his day had been at the clinic. At this point, John wasn’t sociable at all. He’d barely talked to anyone in months; he just didn’t see the point anymore. He didn’t have many readers on his blog, and he never really expected to.

And then came Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4/13/15: Please do not duplicate or post this content elsewhere without consent.


	4. Chapter 4

John didn’t exercise much. He’d attend physical therapy a few times a week, but that was pretty much the extent of it. His shoulder was beginning to leave him be for the first time since he’d been shot, but unfortunately his leg was still cursed with a limp. His therapist said it was psychosomatic; and that eventually it would go away, but unfortunately he still required a cane to walk, and it didn’t look like he wouldn’t need one any time soon. He walked as much as his leg could handle, and he still ate healthily, so he was still in good shape, but he did miss running. It had been one of his favorite things to do before everything happened. It had always helped him clear his head. He thought he’d never run again.

And then came Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4/13/15: Please do not duplicate or post this content elsewhere without consent.


	5. Chapter 5

John was a stickler about his schedule. He liked to have everything planned out, especially when it came to sleep. John was a notoriously good sleeper; he loved the activity. He knew exactly how much sleep he needed to function properly, and he knew exactly when he wanted to be in bed each night. It wasn’t that he was getting old; he was just taking advantage of what he’d lost in Afghanistan. There your sleep was always light, waiting for the next strike. And you’d never be comfortable, no matter how hard you tried. It was only natural that he’d take advantage of having his own bed, and a flat to come back to each night. He considered it, ‘making up for lost time’. John thought he’d sleep regularly for the rest of his life.

And then came Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4/13/15: Please do not duplicate or post this content elsewhere without consent.


	6. Chapter 6

John had never realized how lonely he was until he met Sherlock. Laying there in bed with him, he was always grateful for the reminder. He loved that Sherlock was his, and he could do as he pleased with him. John loved that he was the only one who’d ever known Sherlock’s secrets. And that he’d be the only person to ever know how to take Sherlock apart like he did. He reveled in the touches he was able to place on Sherlock’s pale skin. He loved the way he could make the man moan, and beg, but only ever for him. John loved Sherlock, more than he could ever say. He loved their sessions in bed. John loved that he could twist his hand just that way... 

And then Sherlock came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! I really hope I lived up to the expectations that came with borrowing a line from such a wonderful fic. I suggest you all go read it!
> 
> 4/13/15: Please do not duplicate or post this content elsewhere without consent.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you pringlesaremydivision for letting me use your line! I hope I did it justice! This actually turned out way shorter than I wanted it to, but oh well...


End file.
